Forget The World
by loiseauchanteur
Summary: When Wendy has had the oppourtunity to see the world through Peter's eyes, she realizes life has more potential then she imagined. But all good things have to come to an end... or do they? One shot, Peter Pan fanfiction. RxR is encouraged!


I love Howl's Moving Castle, but I'm sort of crazy for love Peter Pan :)  
I started writing this fanfic a long time ago, and I decided to publish it.  
It's just a one-shot, so I have a feeling I might not continue this...  
But if you guys like it, I might start writing some more!  
I will finish Unknown Prince before this ;)

Quick question: Do you guys have a tumblr or a Polyvore account? If so follow/add me and I'll follow/add you too!

tumblr: .

Polyvore: .com/cgi/profile?id=929409

Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Wendy leaned against the trunk of the willow tree, and her wiry legs dangled from the branch she was sitting on. The forest was magical, and she could see everything from up here. The flowers had a purplish and bluish glow to them, and you could see little fairies dancing around like fireflies. The stars twinkled above her magnificently in the shadowy blue sky. She couldn't believe that such an enchanting place like this existed. Wendy sighed contently, and she felt like exhaustion was taking over her, when suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the lean, red haired boy who had brought her here standing before her, with his hands behind his back.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Peter asked, and sat down next to her with his knees pulled up against his chest. She sat up and half smiled at him.

"I'm fine Peter; it's just been a long day," she replied, and stifled a yawn. Peter couldn't help but look at her with a smitten look on his face. Why did she have to look so damned cute? He mentally kicked himself for thinking that. It had been about a week since Peter had brought Wendy to Neverland. It took about a day to become friends with her, an hour to earn her trust, but only a moment to go head over heels for her. Together, Peter had shown her what life was like outside of London. Pirates, fairies, Indians, mermaids- everything that she'd talked about in her stories. It's almost as though Neverland was made from Wendy's imagination.

Peter looked down at the forest below them. Wendy glanced at him, and noticed he was quieter than usual.

"Are _you_ alright Peter?" she questioned him quietly, frowning, "you don't seem… well as cheery as you usually are."

He remained quiet for a moment, waiting for the words to come to him.

"Will you answer me honestly? And don't downplay anything for me, be utterly, and truly honest?" Peter started. She raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he was talking about, but nodded.

"Do you miss your life back home Wendy? Your… brothers, your mother and father?" he asked her, making sure not to make eye contact. Wendy looked at him, and a wave of sadness washed over her. She hadn't even thought about her family in the last few days. She'd been so caught up in this dream that she'd forgotten about reality. That her parents were probably worried sick. That her brothers had no one to tell them stories. She had been completely selfish, by staying here for so long. She became homesick very quickly. But it was so _easy_ to forget about all that. Being here with Peter made her feel like she was walking on a cloud. He'd shown her a new side of life; one where her inner child was free to be. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly before he could see. She couldn't help but sniffle a little, which automatically got Peter's attention. His head snapped up to look at her.

"Are you crying?" he pried, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just-" Wendy raised a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, "but I feel guilty." Peter tilted his head sideways.

"Guilty? I don't understand…" he said. She swung her feet back and forth, and she tried to think of how to explain.

"It's just…" she started, "I haven't even _thought_ about my parents ever since you brought me here. To Neverland." She blushed, and avoided his gaze. Peter wasn't sure how to react. She felt guilty?

"I still don't get it. Is it because you miss them?" he asked innocently. She nodded.

"Of course I miss them! But Peter, _how_ could I forget about them? The most important people in the world, how could I forget about Michael, John, my mum and dad?" she asked him, her anger rising a little.

"You think I know? I don't have a family…" he sighed. Wendy closed her eyes, and buried her hands in her face.

"Look, if you miss them so much… why don't you just go? Go back to London," Peter snapped, a little too nastily than he intended. He almost clamped a hand over his mouth. Wendy peeked at him from the curtain of hair covering her face. He brushed her hair back behind her ears with her fingers, his hand brushing her cheek.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to sound so rude," he murmured.

"Its fine," she replied, turning even redder as he played with her hair. They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them wanting to ruin it. But Wendy started slipping from her spot, and was suddenly falling off the branch. She let out a scream, and Peter swooped down to catch her right before she could hit the ground. He held onto her tightly, and slowly drifted down.

"My bad?" she gasped, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Let's try _not_ to fall off any more branches, deal?" he said, and she managed a smile. The moment wasn't as tense. Peter was still holding her in his arms, but she was weightless and petite, he could probably toss her up in the air. Both of them become conscious that their faces were quite close...

"Wendy…" he sighed. They both turned tomato red, and Peter put her down gently. Wendy looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"My family needs me Peter…" she whispered in an unhappy tone. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he averted her stare.

"They aren't the only ones who need you Wendy…" he murmured in a gravelly low voice. She reached for him, but he pulled away. Her heart nearly shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh Peter, don't-" she started.

"Don't _what?_" he grumbled, clearly hurt by her decision.

"Just don't. You know that I don't want to leave you behind," she said sympathetically.

"Do I? Do I really Wendy?" he retorted, testing her limits. She looked at him with such remorse, and pouted her lips slightly. His expression softened. He hated what she could do to him. It's like he was possessed by her.

She walked over to him and wrapped her thin arms around him. He turned red, but eventually gave in and hugged her back.

"Peter…" she said, her words a little muffled from talking into his shirt, "I don't want to leave you, but I'm starting to miss my family. I hope you understand." He nodded, burying his face in her hair.

"You want to know something? I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my entire life. Of all the happy moments I have, being in Neverland is where the greatest ones are," Wendy told him, and he beamed from the inside out.

"Well that's good to hear," he whispered plainly. They were silent for a long time, breathing in the innocence of this moment. If I told you that this story ended with Wendy reuniting herself with her family and Peter whisking them away to Neverland, I'd be lying. This is only a part of the story where you all get a break. But soon reader, I will tell you now, that this story isn't going to end like all the others. Just embrace the moment, because it doesn't last forever.


End file.
